Short range wireless computer networks (or “local wireless networks” herein) such as BLUETOOTH are useful for providing communications between computing devices without being subject to the limitations of larger, “infrastructure-like” computer networks (or “infrastructure networks” herein) such as a local area network (LAN) or a global computer network such as the Internet. More specifically, communication between devices on such local wireless networks may occur without the devices being connected to such infrastructure networks. Additionally, even if connected to such infrastructure networks, the communication between the devices are not subject to the bandwidth and latencies associated with such infrastructure networks when communicating via the local wireless networks.
Typically, in order to secure communications between two devices communicating via short range wireless computer networks, an operation referred to as “pairing” is performed. Pairing generally involves the exchange of security data that allows for the two communicating devices to encrypt communications transmitted wirelessly if desired and to verify identities. Unfortunately, pairing is not an instantaneous process and generally involves several back-and-forth communications. Additionally, in-band pairing, which is pairing that occurs by way of token exchange within the channel (i.e., via the local wireless network) over which communications will occur, may be subject to security attacks.